Clashing Friends, Mixed Emotion and Triad Rivalry
by Randomnormality
Summary: AU Story Rogue arrives at Xavier's Institute and is introduced to things she never had. She fights to unravel the truth behind the Triad Rivalry


**RandomNormality: Hey, this fic is purely AU. I just wanted to make a new story. It doesn't have to do with the movies. Rogue's hair has the white highlights for her own style, and I know I am giving some of the characters different looks and shit, but I'm sticking as close to their personalities as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.**

**Plot: Rogue arrives to the proclaimed Mutant School, Xavier's Institute and learns about friendship, love and eventually her control. Along the way she makes friends; Jubilee, Selena(OC), John, Remy and Piotr, and enemies of her own; Kitty and Bobby.**

**Pairings: Rogue/Piotr, Jubilee/Remy, John/Selena(OC), Bobby/Rogue, Scott/Jean, and Storm/Logan**

**Warnings: This story may contain minor sexual comments/situations, nudity(not that you can see it) and swearing.**

**Things to Point Out Before Reading: In my story, Rogue and Jubilee are the only ones that go by their nicknames/mutant names all the time. Everyone else goes by their mutant names when in a fight and their human names during everything else.

* * *

**

Clashing Friends, Mixed Emotions, and the Triad Rivalry

**By: RandomNormality180**

Chapter One- The Triad of Xavier's 

Rogue sighed as she followed the petite Japanese girl out of Xavier's office. She didn't actually think a place like this existed until Xavier contacted her through a letter; her parents thinking it would be a good idea for her to go. Rogue gazed over at the chattering girl beside her.

Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee, had short spiky black hair, tips a deep pink. Tight black jeans hugged her hips and legs, her legs incased by black leather knee-high boots. A bright yellow blazer jacket covered a black tank top from view, silver and gold chains hanging from her outfit. Her right ear had two silver crosses hanging from her earlobes, her left ear littered with studs and hoops.

"So, while we walk toward the Rec. area, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Jubilee asked after showing Rogue the classrooms.

"Um, I'm from Mississippi, I'm eighteen-years-old and I have the ability to absorb a human's life force and a mutant's powers."

"That's awesome!" Jubilee cried, "Just think of the array of powers you could have after you gain control."

Rogue nodded, "So, where are you from?"

"I was born in Japan, but grew up in Brooklyn. I can caused explosions with a snap of my fingers," the petite girl replied.

Jubilee opened a door, the heavy aroma of chlorine hit Rogue like a brick, "This is obviously the pool. Some people come here just to relax."

The door to the locker room opened and a girl their age stalked out slowly. The heavy footsteps came from the girl's black, ankle-high combat boots. Silver chains clashed against each other as they hung from the pockets of her baggy, army green shorts- the shorts stopping mid-calf. A black tank top hid under a green army jacket, the girl's hands slipped into the pockets of the jacket. Her short black hair laid flat against her head, droplets of water dripping down her neck. Rogue noticed silver-blue streaks appeared in her hair sporadic angles.

"Hey Jubes!" the girl greeted, her dark blue-on-black eyes stared peacefully at the other raven-haired girl.

"Hey Raine. Rogue, this is Selena Dracona Nox, but just call her Raine or Lena," Jubilee introduced, "Raine, this is the new student, Marie, but she calls herself Rogue."

A fingerless gloved hand was placed between Raine and Rogue, Rogue gazing upon the hand before slipping her own fully gloved hand in it. They shook hands, before Raine slipped her hand back in her pocket.

"Nice to meet you. So, Jubes, you going to Self-defense class tonight?" the punk girl asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Piotr is in Russia still visiting family. You're going to be without a partner tonight," Raine replied.

Jubilee shrugged, "So? I'll just watch today. Besides, the Professor wants me to show Rogue what it's like, see if she's interested."

"Sounds good. Trust me, it's a lot of fun."

Rogue smiled softly. These two were nice. She wondered if they were all nice at the school. She noticed Raine waved before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Don't mind her. She can be a little out there sometimes. That's why she's one of the Triad," Jubilee assured as she began walking with Rogue down the hall.

"Triad?"

"The Triad Rivals. Selena- the Water Mistress, John- the Pyromaniac, and Bobby- the self-proclaimed Iceman, the three are known as the Triad. Selena and John use to be fierce rivals, but after they found out they had something in common they formed a small friendship. John had been mad, because when Selena first showed up, John was the standing Champ in Self-Defense, and she beat him easily."

"Now, the rivalry between John and Bobby has always been there. John easily gets under Bobby's skin, because Bobby knows when it came down to powers and personalities, John always won. Those two are always arguing."

"Selena and Bobby don't get along, because Bobby can easily overpower Selena, but Bobby can never get under Selena's skin. Selena doesn't like Bobby, because he's an asshole and common sense tells you he can beat her in a powers match, but he never has. She's too quick."

Rogue nodded as Jubilee finished her explanation, "So, what is it that Selena and John have that's in common?"

"Their hatred for Bobby Drake. Ha, funny I know, but they would start ganging up on Bobby and they just figured out they had more than that in common. They're both from the West Coast, they both like Rock music, they both are atheist and they both enjoy arguing with each other," Jubilee replied.

Jubilee opened a door to a room where a lot of noise was coming from, "This is the Game Room, or the Lounge. We have a T.V., all the game systems you can think of, a pool table, a foosball table and a table for the artists over in the corner. Of course, you'll constantly come in contact with assholes when you're down here."

Rogue noticed Jubilee seemed to talk louder, the form of a slightly tall brown-haired guy turned around. Amusement flashed through his molten brown eyes. He was dressed in baggy black jeans that covered the top of his black combat boots. His leather brown jacket covered his black Disturbed T-shirt. His lips pulled into a smirk, his facial feature becoming enhanced.

"Talking about me again, Jubes?" the guy asked.

"Of course. Hey, John, this is Rogue. Rogue, this is John, or Pyro."

John simply nodded before Jubilee continued, "Do you think you and Raine will get any challengers tonight?"

"Most likely Ice-dick, because of the stunt Raine and I pulled Monday at breakfast that got him slammed into detention. That means it will be him and Kitty."

"Sounds about right. Do you two have a plan?"

A grin flashed on John's lips, "I can't tell you that. You'll have to see it when the act is performed."

Jubilee grinned before tugging on Rogue's elbow, "Come on. His asshole-ness may rub off. Lets go back to the dorm and get ready."

By six Jubilee and Rogue walked to the clearing outside, a few students already there. The two sat beside Selena, who was whispering something in John's ear. Rogue noticed a blond teen was glaring at the two, but the smirk on John's lips grew as Selena continued talking in a soft tone so only he could here. The teachers, Logan and Storm, walked into the clearing.

Rogue noticed everyone was dressed in a sweat suit but John and Selena. They both were dressed in baggy black cargo pants, combat boots and black tank tops. Unlike John's hair, that was slicked back, Selena's hair looked windblown and untamed.

"The champions Raine and Pyro have a challenge from Iceman and ShadowKat," Logan said.

As Pyro and Raine made their way to the middle of the clearing, so did two other people. One was a guy Pyro's age. His blond, clean-cut hair looked as if it didn't have a strand of hair out of place. Ice-blue eyes glared at the duo, who suddenly didn't seem to be smiling. Beside the guy, was a brunette who seemed an inch shorter than Raine. The girl's hazel eyes glared as the two pairs stared each other down.

"Alright, this is to be a fair fight, powers are allowed, and knocks outs, forfeits or breaking rules will cause that person to be kicked out of the match. When you are ready," Storm instructed.

Rogue gasped as a spray of ice and fire met between Pyro and Iceman. Raine took the advantage and charged at ShadowKat, the brunette's body becoming transparent with every punch and kick thrown. The connected fire and ice began making steam, the heat causing Iceman's eyes to water, and Pyro glanced over at his partner, who couldn't get a punch or kick in. He gazed back at Iceman, his teeth gritted together. He would have to hold Ice-prick off.

Raine swung again, but ShadowKat disappeared into the ground. Rogue could've sworn she saw a smirk rise on Raine's lips as the blue-on-black eyes closed. A moment later, a tunnel of water shot from under ground, throwing ShadowKat into the air. With a wave of her arm and a twist of her wrist, the tunnel of water moved above the airborne girl. A smirk was present on Raine's lips as she swung her hand to the ground. The rushing water slammed ShadowKat into the ground, an immediate knock out.

Pyro saw this and used more force, throwing Iceman back a bit. The pyromaniac made his way to his partner's side, fire in his palms as water covered Raine's hands. A stream of water flew toward Iceman. Once the water touched Iceman's hands, it froze. The long trail of water froze in the middle of the air, until it reached the girl's hands, the ice incasing her hands.

Pyro took advantage of it and jumped up on the ice trail, his combat boots making it easy to slide toward Iceman. The blond didn't get time to catch the set up as a blast of fire knocked him back against a tree. When Iceman was called out, Pyro thawed Raine's hands. The entire class went silent as the two stared down each other. Raine's fist incased in water, Pyro's fist incased by fire, the two seemed tense, staring at each other. The class let out a sigh of relief as their fists knocked together in a sense of accomplishment.

"Alright, that was quite a show. Now, we are going to let you go tonight early, but next Saturday, we are going to practice in groups of four."

The students left the area. Jubilee, Rogue, Selena and John made their way to the kitchens. John grinned as he pulled out a tub of Death By Chocolate Ice cream, "Ice-dick's stash."

The four laughed and talked as they ate from the tub, finishing it off. They talked about music, where they were from and their favorite thing about their powers. Rogue couldn't help but notice the way John's eyes looked as he argued with Selena. She wondered if the pyromaniac was soft for the girl. They split apart and went to their dorms.

"So, you just saw a fight between the Triad. What did you think?" Jubilee asked, her honey-gold eyes glancing over at Rogue.

"That was amazing. Selena and John seem to fight perfectly together," Rogue commented.

"That's those two for ya. I can't say I wasn't impressed. I never thought they would come up with something that extent," Jubilee agreed.

The two made their way to their shared dorm room and instantly changed into comfortable clothing. They fell asleep, Rogue's thoughts on Selena and John. How could they be rivals? They seemed like friends.

The sun rose, Rogue's head found its way under a pillow, as Jubilee pulled the covers over her completely. The door to their room opened and closed with a loud bang. The two sat up to see Selena against the door, someone on the other side fighting to push it open. He blue eyes shined with amusement.

"Give it back, you bitch!" the voice of John yelled from the other side as his fist pounded on the door.

"Bite me bastard," Selena shot back.

"You'll pay for this, Nox. I swear on fire I will get it back," John promised before his footsteps left the area.

Selena slid down the door, laughter spilling from her lips. Jubilee groaned, "What did you do now?"

Selena held up a Polaroid picture of John sleeping. His face against the pillow, a small wet spot under his mouth formed on the pillowcase. His hair was messed up, and half of his body was under the blanket as the other half hung off the side of the bed. In other words, he looked purely innocent.

"Blackmail."

The words from Selena caused Jubilee and Rogue to laugh at the context. Rogue was sure that picture could ruin his reputation. In Selena's other hand she showed a silver Zippo lighter, shark teeth depicted on the face of the silver lighter. Jubilee's eyes widened.

"You stole his lighter?" Jubilee gasped, it seemed to hit her and she fell off the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Lighter?" Rogue asked.

"Hello, John-Pyro. Um, he can't created it, so I took one of his only sources," Selena replied.

Rogue's eyes widened, "Is that right? I mean, what if he does something dangerous?"

"Like what?" Selena questioned.

"Um, hurt you."

"Now, I know the boy hates me, he has since I came to Xavier's, but hurt me? Well, you could be right," Selena sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Anyways, I'm going to be in the Pool. I'll see ya later."

The girl left the room and Jubilee glanced at Rogue, "See…rivals. No matter how good they are as a team, they always can get on each other's nerves. That's another reason why Bobby hates them. He can't get under Selena's skin, but John can."

"Can we go swimming?" Rogue asked.

Jubilee grinned and the two changed into bathing suits. Rogue wore a black one piece, as Jubilee changed into a yellow tankini. The two made it to the pool to see John diving in with his clothes on, chasing after Selena. Jubilee and Rogue watched as the two rivals water wrestled, Selena pinning John to the wall of the pool, her legs wrapped around his waist. She leaned in, her wet, ruby-red lips brushing against his ear.

"Does _St. John_ want his lighter back?" she whispered.

John tensed, Rogue noticing his eyes took on that same glint as yesterday, "Just give it back."

"Well, it's in my pants pocket in the locker room," Selena replied, pushing off of John, swimming backwards.

John climbed out of the pool, his clothes dragging loads of water as he walked toward the locker room. He walked out a moment later, completely dry and lighter in his hands. The three girls were in the pool. Rogue noticed his eyes gazed at Selena, who was swimming laps, before he turned and walked off, shaking his head.

She couldn't help but think how weird John was around her. They argued, that was obvious, but why was she the one to always win the arguments? John seemed to be the type of person to have the last word, and so did Selena, so why did John not fight to have the final say? She was lost. Completely and totally lost.

* * *

**RandomNormality: Please Review. Just tell me what you think about the first chapter and I'll tell you now, my character isn't a Mary-Sue. You were just introduced to the character so you can't tell what she can and can't do, or her faults. So do Review and tell me **


End file.
